So Emotional
by quidditchcutie07
Summary: After a fight with Ron, Hermione reflects on what he means to her and when they make up, she gets something she didn't quite expect!


It's either black or white, that's right  
  
We're makin' love or in a fight  
  
Sometimes you make me so blue  
  
But then it feels so good, I knew it would  
  
You know the way to make me crazy  
  
I want to give it to you  
  
You make me feel so emotional  
  
I can't let go I'm so emotional  
  
I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you  
  
I'm so emotional  
  
You make me high and low, you know  
  
I'm never sure which way you're gonna go  
  
You're such a mystery to me  
  
But baby hot or cold you got a hold  
  
Of my imagination  
  
I think you know what I mean  
  
You make me feel so emotional  
  
I can't let go I'm so emotional  
  
I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you  
  
I'm so emotional  
  
Rain is falling down on me  
  
Suddenly the sun comes out  
  
Sometimes north or south of love  
  
But never out --Christina Aguilera-"So Emotional" ~*~*~  
Hermione was upset. She knew it was partly her fault but that was beside the point. She and her totally worthless, yet incredibly sexy boyfriend had been giving each other the silent treatment for three days now. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting over, but she missed him. Sure, they were living together and had been since they had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, but it was hard not talking to him. He made her feel so beautiful and loved and special. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to apologize.  
Hermione knew what apologizing to Ron would bring about; she'd never live it down! But she was desperate. He hadn't kissed her. Well, he had wanted to but she hadn't let him. He hadn't held her as she was falling asleep. Okay, so he had tried, but she had pushed him away. He hadn't told her he loved her. Fine! He had, but she had pretended not to hear him. This was bad.  
Sighing, Hermione looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven. Ron's rigorous Auror training took up odd hours of his time. Apologizing would have to wait until tomorrow.  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione climbed into bed. She was tired, but it would take her some time to fall asleep without Ron by her side. Slowly, she drifted into a light slumber.  
Hermione awoke with the sensation that someone was kissing her cheek. She tried to move, but a strong arm was holding her in place. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her Ron watching her intently. He quickly pulled his arm away and looked as if her were expecting a slap and/or a few choice words.  
Hermione smiled at him. He looked so delicious lying there with his chest bare and his hair tousled. She even thought she caught a glimpse of the eleven-year-old boy she had fallen in love with so many years back.  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked timidly.  
Hermione laughed. "No," she whispered, brushing a stray lock of ginger hair out of his eyes. "I never really was."  
"Oh, that's good," said Ron, sounding relieved. "Because I was starting to miss you and I thought I was gonna lose you and.."  
"Ron?" interrupted Hermione.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up. I've gone three days without a good snog; do you really think I'm going to waste another second to listen to you rambling mindlessly?"  
Ron smiled. "Your wish is my command, my lady!" he said before pulling her to him for a completely mind-blowing kiss. ~*~*~  
A while later, Ron held Hermione close to him while stroking her hair. Their clothes were lying forgotten somewhere on the floor.  
Suddenly, Ron cleared his throat. "H-Hermione, I've been wanting to- well I've been meaning to-to ask you something," he stammered.  
Hermione looked at him questioningly. Ron didn't get nervous. Around other people maybe, but definitely not her.  
He took a deep breath as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a small, black velvet box.  
"Hermione Granger, I love you and even though at some times it may have seemed like I didn't, I did." He paused. "You make me so happy and I'd be even happier if you were my wife. Hermione, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small gold band with a diamond set in it.  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Her dream was coming true! Ron Weasley wanted to marry her!  
"Yes," she whispered. "Oh, yes, yes, YES!" She threw her arms around his neck and joyful tears ran down her face. When she pulled back she realized that he was crying as well. Smiling, he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt.  
It always surprised Hermione how Ron could make her feel so emotional.  
  
~*~*~ Okay guys, I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review, but please no flaming. I've gotten some pretty cold reviews for this fic and I have only on thing to say: I'm writing because I want to. If you don't like it, I don't mind but if you have an urge to flame you can go tell someone who actually cares. I may be a pyro but that is one flame I can't stand. I'm not trying to be mean, but it had to be said. For those of you who did like it, thanx and I luv you all! 


End file.
